A Cut Above
by Nyx Vasquez
Summary: Things get a little twisted in yet another battle in which Kenshin has to save Kaoru's life! But will Kaoru like the new look Kenshin was unknowingly given? Read and find out!


A Cut Above  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fic by Hikariness and Kawaii-cha  
  
Nihao, minna! Hikari's back in da house dawgs so let's get this ficcy started! Yeah!  
  
Thank-yous: Thank you, Pepsi Cola, for the sugar which made me so hyper, and thank you, Mexico, for making the drugs that had to be used to write a dumb ass fic like this one. (No, I don't really use drugs though. Just Kidding!)  
  
Disclaimers: Damn it all, I don't own the legal rights to Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own part of him and I think you know what I mean, don't you? ( bwahahahahahahaha!!!!!)  
  
The samurai surrounded the rurouni while their hitman, a fast, short little thing, attempted to break the great speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and get a slash in. Kenshin dove under the largest one, popping up behind and smacking him on a pressure point on the back of his neck. The man fell unconscious and one of his comrades stepped on his still body as he attempted to bring down the legendary Battousai the Manslayer. "Now you die, Battousai!" the remaining samurai cried as he swung his sword down, attempting to strike at the base of Kenshin's neck. He didn't, however, as Kenshin struck a blow with the hilt of his sword to another pressure point on the man's neck. In between that limited window of time in which to strike, the hitman took his chance and sliced at the back of Kenshin's neck. Kenshin felt a small cut begin to bleed on the back of his neck as he turned around and laid the man unconscious just as he heard a woman's voice screaming close by...........  
  
Fear gripped the rurouni's heart. /No! Kaoru, not you too!/ he screamed at himself inside, running with all the godlike speed that the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu granted him to Kaoru's side. She was brokenly sobbing, clutching a smear of red to her chest. His breath caught in his throat, ready to treat the wound that looked like it was huge and horrible if was needed. He took a step closer and realized that what was clutched to her chest was something that looked like red silk. He let out his breath. "Kaoru-dono, what is the matter de gozaru?" She held the thing out to him, tears streaming down her cheeks just as he felt a cool breeze blowing at the back of his neck. He laughed out loud in relief, helped the crying girl stand up, and gave her a gentle hug. "Kaoru-dono, it is only my hair. It's not like I lost anything important at all, like a needed internal organ." But by now, Kaoru was beyond listening. She took the reversed blade sword out of the scabbard, pushed Kenshin out of the way, and advanced on the unconscious samurai, fully intending to cut off all of their hair!

He ran to her side and caught her wrist and spun her around to face him, hoping she would listen to even a little reason. "Kaoru-dono," he started, but she cut him off with an over-the-moon, touch- the-stars, jump-the-fence, slide-into-first-base kiss full on the mouth, her raven ponytail swaying in the wind. His brain exploded with fireworks and his voice disappeared. "Oh, but you did lose something, Kenshin-mine......" "What?" he whispered, still entranced. "Your sex appeal." "My WHAT?!" he screamed, snapping out of his Kaoru-induced trance. "Your appeal to women, Kenshin. Your hair made you more cute than you are right now, and women liked that. A lot." He took the sword from her, his normally cheery rurouni façade gone, lethal edge pointing out to the still samurai. "Not a bad idea, scalping, eh, Kenshin-mine?" Kaoru said calmly. Chunks of hair flew this way and that as the normally calm rurouni shaved the samurai bald as the day the were born. "Not a bad idea," he repeated. "Not a bad idea at all."  
  
So, whadcha think, ne? Please review if you're reading this because if you don't......... well...... I don't know. But if you do review I will give you three Hiei hugs and three Kurama kuddles! Arigatou gozaimasu! Itsu mo, Hikariness and Kawaii-cha  
  
Click the purple button minna because if I am happy you are happy and then we'll all be happy so CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON MINNA AND LET'S ALL BE HAPPY TOGETHER !!!!!!!!!!  
  
(does happyhappyjoyjoy dance )


End file.
